


Bodyguard

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, IronHulk - Freeform, M/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Amidst the battle, Bruce brings Tony close to protect him as he begins to "hulk out." Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was an image of Tony Stark with She-Hulk (S2), which I used to inspire this drawing with Bruce Banner instead.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Amidst the battle, Bruce brings Tony close to protect him as he begins to "hulk out." Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was an image of Tony Stark with She-Hulk (S2), which I used to inspire this drawing with Bruce Banner instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce's smirk is meant to reflect a confidence in his ability to protect those he cares about. Still trying to work on perspectives, but this is the best I can muster for now. Hopefully there will be a gradual improvement. 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr for other random doodles and fandom related postings! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
